the_fairy_worldfandomcom_hr-20200215-history
Daniel Adinson
"So everything finished. We are finally together, as it should be.I apologized to everyone, and to my amazement, they understood all what happend to me. They understood why I was acting like that. With one part, it was my fault for that. And the others are fault too, even more than me. But, as they say: The goal justifies the means. I do not deny that I behaved horribly, but after all, I am not the only one who wants all doppelgänger pairs to be and end together. It also wants nature." Daniel Adinson 'is a main character of [[The Fairy World 1|'The Fairy World 1]]' '''and' the Fairy World 2. He is "only" son of [[Marie Adinson|'''Marie]]' '''and' Henry Adinson, decendant of Edvard Adinson, Daphne , Dorian, Adiona, John, George, Helena , Dominic, Olivia, Michael and Benjamin Adinson. He is also cousin of [[Peter Adinson|'''Peter]], Vannesa '''and Ervin Adinson. He and '''Eklis were also "so called" brothers, but then Erich and [[Sebastian Charles|'Sebastian']] join them and they founded [[The Shadow Leaders |'The Shadow Leaders']]. Later was discovered that [[Erich Adinson |'Erich']] is actually Daniel´s younger brother. Daniel is a member of the Adinson Family. Early life He was born in a Medatrin, in March 20,2020, and raised to be a teacher, but when he was in car with his mother, Marie, they had an accident in which his mother died and he became an orphan. In 7th year, he became a friend with Julia Alner who lived in a Golden Palace. He also saw how Wizards killed her in a Pelodon´s body. From then, he was chased by Dannan Hanner. In 11th year, he was adopted by Bianca Hanner, or later, the Warm Queen. He was kidnapped by his brother, who was Dannan Hanner. Dannan turned him into a Bright Sprite because he saw a murder of the Dark Queen, which means he is not a regular human. When Daniel realized he is turned, he runs away from Dannan and he is again with Bianca. Also, Daniel knew that Mia was born seven years after him so he visited school Melria in which she lived. He and her professor Jerry became friends and he soon became her guardian. He was also a good friend with Christine, the Cold Queen and Victor, the Shadow King. Through The Fairy World 1 novels The Magical Battles Mia dreamed about him. He was discribed in her dream, as a malevolent creature who wants revenge because Dannan turned him without asking. He is influential to everyone around hiself and he made Mia to do a suicide, but she was stoped by Eklis and fairies. He was a second main character in this book. The Discovery In this book, Daniel makes his debut and he pretends to be Mia´s friend, after it was discovered that she is Queen. Also, he affect on Pelodon and he sent Eklis, later his son, in the Earth, so he and Mia could better know each other. Also, he was crowned by Antrida Alner, as a fifth Shadow King after the death of his friend, Victor. The Enemy's Son On the begining, Daniel realizes maybe he did the changing thing to Mia. He goes to Sharon and he has permission to change her until the end. When he did it, he and Mia are bonded for each other. Also, Mia thinks she slept with him, but he didn´t do anything wrong to her. Personality |-|Human/Doppelgänger= As a human, Daniel was some time friendly, kind, careful, smart and skilful. He was better before his mother died in car accident. He became orphan so he started to look different at the world. He was sad because he stayed alone without parents. And he again began to be satisfied when he found his adopted mother. He felt happy and no doubt he was the happiest people on the planet. |-|Bright Sprite= After uncle turned him into a Sprite, he again began to be malcontent because uncle did it by force. As he was with adopted mother, he also spent time with Mia Alner. To her, he was polite, sleek and charming. With her, he forget about all bad things happend to him. He was also friendly with Victor, the Shadow King. |-|Shadow Sprite/Vampire= He became the vampire and the shadow sprite when he was crowned for a Shadow King. He start to be deeply bad because of the violently changing by his uncle. He started to be violent, serious, self-satisfied, obsessive with Power, furious, wild, mad and rombustious. |-|Highest= When he didn´t want to feed on blood, he turned himself into a emopire. Then he could change object of feeding, and he became Highest. As Highest,he acts the same as the vampire. But he is not acting bad to Mia, because he thinks she is the only one who understands him, and she is his friend. |-|Without Memory= He is even worse than before. He has a dark plans who are dangerous for others. He hasn´t got his own Black Ring with memories about other lives, so he doesn´t remember anything, including Mia. He is vulnerable and everyone could control him if they know the right way. But, he is also very smart and still badly kind, charming and beautiful. Name * Daniel '- male first name from Hebrew Origin and means "God is my Judge". * '''Dan '- male nickname from English Origin, but unknown meaning * 'Adinson '- unknown, possibly "son of Adin" Relationships Mia Alner Main Article: Daniel and Mia '' Mia is Daniel's wife and soulmate.They first met in a dreams, as he could no longer visit her. They officially met in the second book, [[The Fairy World 1:Discovery|''The Discovery]], when he spoke in her mind and when they met in the park. Also, he helpt her to bring back the book S''tories and Fairy Tales from the Past''. Daniel also saved Mia from drowning in a sea. Daniel compelled her to became a human being. Daniel kissed her many times because he loves her, but yet, he never said that. Eklis Alner Main Article: Daniel and Eklis '' Eklis is Daniel´s friend. They are often called "So Called Brothers". They became friends when Daniel first came to Melria High School. Julia Alner Main Article: Daniel and Julia Julia is Daniel´s nemesis and old friend from the past. She visits him in a dreams. She thinks he is better than Dominic was, so she tries to seduce him. Katherine Alner Main Article: Daniel and Katherine Katherine is Daniel's sister-in-law and former, brief girlfriend. They worked together as Katherine could have all supernatural creatures' blood, so she would have a power of time and place. She made Daniel like her servant and Crystal Servants. She also erased Mia from his memories, and she put herself on her place, so Daniel loved her. As he figured out what she did to him, he killed her. Anastasia Alner Main Article: Daniel and Anastasia Anastasia was briefly his girlfriend. She was also sired to him. Pictures Daniel Adinson 3.jpg Daniel Adinson 4.jpg Daniel Adinson 5.jpg Daniel Adinson 6.jpg Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Vrste Kategorija:Mjesta Kategorija:Skrivene kategorije Kategorija:Serijala Vilinski Svijet Kategorija:Knjige Vilinski Svijet Kategorija:Male Characters Kategorija:Antagonists Kategorija:Antagonisti Kategorija:Protagonists Kategorija:Villains Kategorija:Adinson Family